Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM), including spin transfer torque RAM (STT-RAM) or non-volatile RAM (NV-RAM), is a relatively recent memory technology that has garnered much interest. In particular, MRAM may enable significantly smaller memory cell sizes as compared to current dynamic RAM (DRAM) technology, which may be subject to scaling limitations. MRAM technology may also provide similar or faster read speeds than DRAM, and are non-volatile, meaning that MRAM contents may be maintained without power. In contrast, DRAM is volatile, meaning that DRAM contents are lost if power is not provided.